Endlessly
by cookiiex
Summary: [AU][YYHINU xova]They had a mission, but they didn't know cupid went along for the ride..R&R Pairings:SanHiei,KagKur,AyaKou. Implied: KagYus,AyaKur
1. CHAPPiE 1

cookiiex:okay thrid fic because im bored!  
Sango:r u gonna finish the others?  
cookiiex:OF COURSE!  
Kagome:OKay  
Kurama:so wat now  
cookiiex:ah...idk  
Everyone:WHAT!  
Hiei:not surprising she's as dumb as she seems..  
cookiiex:if im dumb then would i do this?-wrote a 6000000 page summary of everything in the encycopedia-  
Hiei:o.o  
cookiiex:exactly!

disclama:ummm no i dont think so!

* * *

chappie 1 

"What the hell do you want toddler!"shouted the extremley pissed Yusuke.  
"Dammit Yusuke stop calling me that!Also you have another mission!"shouted the Prince of Reneki(sp.?) with the adorable little JR. on his hat. Just then a woman with blue hair tied up in a high ponytail."Hello everybody!"said the ferry girl named Botan.  
"Konichiwa Botan"said everyone but a fire apparation(sp?) named Hiei.  
"Anyway as I was saying, Your mission will also require my other top dectetives/sisters."said Koenma.  
**-The srceen showed one girl.She had long raven locks and a genuine smile her hair was slightly had some sivlerish blue streaks.She was riding a pinkish looking bicycle.Another picture of her in a red dress singing something with a lot energy-**  
"Her name is Kagome Hiragashi.She is 17 years old.She is a ice kitsune.Her hobbies is bike riding,art,acting,dancing,writing,poetry,and singing.Her father was water youkai and her mother was a ice kitsune. And to answer your other question is no her sister is not a kitsune."said Koenma  
Everyone in the went wide-eyed.'How the hell can you be relted and not be the same speices?' Yusuke thought. /fox/ what is it Hiei/do u think this is weird/ well yea.  
"Umm ATTENTION!"shouted Koemma.Just then everyone popped back to reality."Here's her sister."  
**-THe screen showed a girl with dark brown hair.She stuck out her touge like just for amusment kind of thing.Her hair was slightly streaked with redish orange.She was riding a black motorcycle with flames on it.Another picture of her was that she was wearing a black dress singing.-**  
"Her name is Sango Taijya.She is also 17 years old.Her hobbies are motocross,art,fighting,acting,dancing,photography,and singing.As you know her father is a water youkai,who was at that time cheating on his mate Kagome's mother.Sango's mother is a...fire apparation.." "WHAT!"screamed everyone with Hiei looking at Koenma wide-eyed."Yes she is sorta like Hiei's kind,a forbidden child kind of thing." Koenma finished as he closed his eyes.  
"Any more information toddler?" Yusuke asked."Yes there is.ALL of you,including you,Hiei, have to switch to their schools.This will be kind of easy since those girls are best friends.Bring them back here so I can discuss it.Oh and one more thing.Yukina and Keiko kind of requested this..They're joining your mission too."said Koenma."WHAT?"shouted all the boys."ah.. have fun,good luck!"shouted Koenma when he push all the boys in to the portal that apppered out of no where.  
"Phew that was close!"said Koenma sweat-dropping."HEY! he called me a toddler!"

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE SD AND TWO GIRLS' NEW SCHOOL...**

"Well there's one wench."Hiei stated as he pointed to a girl with raven locks with bluish -silver streaks.She had on some blush and red lipstick with some pink massacre.She was wearing those retarded looking uniforms they had to wear.(A/n:it's jus like kag's old one except it is blue instead of green.)SHe was wearing a pair of blue boots with it. Her bookbag was white.  
As she was walking they're direction Kurama spoke up."Hello miss.I'm Shuichi Minamino,that's Hiei Jaganshi -points to Hiei-,that's Yusuke Urameshi -points to Yusuke-,and that is Kuwabara Kazuma -points to Kuwabara-, that's Keiko Keoschi -points to Keiko-, and that's Yukina Ja-- er Icsaine -points to Yukina-.We're all new here can you show us the office?" Kurama/Shuichi asked.  
"Umm.. nice to meet you all but can you wait a few minutes I'm waiting for my friend.Oh and I'm Kagome Hiragashi."said the girl now identifed as Kagome. "Hi--"  
Just then a motorcycle pulled up beside them.The person that was riding it took off their helmet.Her hair was let down.Her hair was dark brown and was slighty streaked with redish-orange.Surprisingly she had no make up on.Also she wasn't wearing the uniform the other girls were wearing.Instead she had on some baggy,black pants with a black shirt with the words "SKATER CHiCK" in white and red.She was wearing it with a pair of white sneakers.She put the helmet on her motorcycle and secured it with a STRONG lock.She went walking in to the direction of the YYH gang and Kagome.  
"Yo sup Kags,Who they?"was all the girl said.  
"Hi I'm Shuichi Minamino."  
"Yo I'm Yusuke Urameshi"  
"Hello I'm Yukina"  
"Hey I'm Keiko"  
"I'm The GREAT KUWABARA!"  
"Hiei."  
"Hey WAssupz.I'm Sango Taijya." the girl now identifed as Sango said with a smile.  
"Hey You wanna' go out with me?" Kuwabara asked Kagome. "Ahhhhh... sorry but no."said Kagome."Okay..."said Kuwabara said sadly.  
"How bout you Sango?wanna go out with me?"asked Kuwabara.Sango's eyes twiches."Here's my card."Kuwabara handed her a little piece of paper with his name and phone number on it."uh-oh.."said Kagome.  
**BAM**  
"Too late!" she shouted.Kuwabara landed a good 3 feet from where he was standing when Sango punched him in the eye."I don't think so..baffon." Sango said. Yusuke was rolling on the floor laughing hystericly.Shuichi chuckled a little while Hiei just smirked at the baffon."Wow I like you already that was madddd funny."Yusuke said getting up from the ground.  
"Well..you wanna get your schedule now or what?" Kagome asked the group. They all nodded and walked in to the building."So Sango why are you riding Inuyasha's motorcycle?" Kagome asked.'I knew it she doesn't own a motorcycle what so ever.' Yusuke thought to himself.He knew a girl like that would not have enough money to buy a motorcycle like that."Well the baka took mines,and Sesshomaru left on his,so I was stuck with his."said Sango putting her hands behind her head.'Dammit nevermind!'Yusuke thought Again.  
"Oh I see.. o here we are!Let's go!"said Kagome motioning everyone to go in the office.  
-Inside-  
"Okay names." said the securtary.  
After that was done and everyone got their schedule..."Let's see...hmm..okay Hiei,Yusuke and Kuwabara has gym with Sango 1st period.Keiko,Yukina,and Shuichi have art with me.After that we all have music for 2 periods! lunch then I have gym with Keiko,Yukina,and Shuichi have gym,Sango and the others have sicence.Then we have -grumble- English,then we have social studies aka history Today."said Kagome."Greattt..."said Sango.  
**RING!**  
"okay yallz that have gym follow me."said Sango draping her jacket over her sholuder.Hiei,Yusuke and Kuwabara followed Sango while the others went the other direction.

**At GYm!**

"Okay weaklings go in to your sports wear and report back here ASAP!"screamed the gym teacher. "Catch ya later."said Sango to the guys before going to the girls locker room.The guys shrugged and went to the boys locker room.  
-5 minutes later-  
All the girls were wearing the bathing suit kind of thing with a shirt over it.All the guys were wearing the same shirt with shorts.Hiei and Yusuke wore it but in black and green.Kuwabara's part of the crowd.Then Sango comes out.Sango had a jersey and the same type of shorts the guys have on.Only hers were black and the jersey was red.  
"Okay wimps we'll be playin' basketball today!Yallz who could play step up!"screeched the gym teacher. Some guys stepped up and only one girl stepped up.  
"OKay we have the guys and the brave one, Taijya. Okay everyone three on three! Pick your teams."and with that the gym teacher walked away and gave em' 3 minutes to decide.  
"Please Sango be on our team!" one boy begged."Yea please."pleaded the other one."PLEASE!"screamed some others."No."was Sango's simple answer as she walked away to Yusuke,Hiei and unfortunetly Kuwabara.  
"So what was that all about?"Yusuke asked."Oh those dumbasses don't know how to play that's all.Everytime it's like this."said Sango with a smile."So need me on the team or would you rather me being an opponent?"asked Sango."Fine.onna.Hey baka get yourself a new team."said Hiei glaring at Kuwabara."OKay!."said Kuwabara walking away smiling.  
"That guy is mental isn't he?"said Sango."Isn't it obvious?"said Yusuke."You picked your teams now lets go!"shouted the gym teacher."Okay Taijya's team verse Toioshi's team!"  
**DING!**  
(A/n me toooooo lazy to write this part!)  
**DING DING!**  
After that Toioshi's team was cobblered with the score 4-0.Sango and Hiei smirked at the usless team.Yusuke was shocked.'Who knew someone can play b-bal like that!' he thought.

**RING**  
"Okay lets go to music!"said Sango jumping up and down in glee. The guys looked at her like she was insane. "Comon' slowpokes!"Sango exclaimed before dragging them to art.

**MUSiC!**

"Where are they?"shouted Kagome."They'll be here in a few moments Kagome."said YUkina and Keiko. After art the girls become really good friends and she knows they'll be the same with Sango.Sango could a total punk and tomboy and emotionless at times but hell you have to cut her some slack. I mean yea w.e.  
"Hey!"shouted an o' so familiar voice."Hey sango!"shouted the little group.  
"Okay class settle down,settle down." said the teacher but the class kept on chattering."I SAID QUIET NOW YOU LIL DEMONS!"shouted the teacher.Suddenly the class fell in dead silence.  
"OKay now I believe we have new students..."said the teacher.(a/n too lazy to write introzz) "Okay everyone welcome the new students."Okay i do believe yesterday we did not get to see Sango and Kagome's music video project."said the teacher sweetly.Then Sango was mumbling something like 'Damn right you didn't see anything like it' or 'but no you perfer to see the pitiful excuse for a music video'.  
"Okay now lets see it.It's labled..um what is this Sango?"asked Kagome."Dammit Kags it says..KUSO! INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU! Wait until I get my hands on you."shouted Sango as she dragged Kagome outside.  
"Should we follow them?"Kurama asked."We should."said Keiko as she dragged Yukina with her.Behind them were the guys.

**OUTSiDE!  
**  
"SON OF A BITCH!"Shouted Sango and shoved her cellphone in her pocket."How you find out my dear little sister..?"asked Sesshomaru innocently.Inuyasha was rolling around laughing his head off."Dammit you should be pretty damn lucky Kagome read the label or I would kicked your sorry asses!"shouted Sango.  
"Hey what's going on?"shouted Keiko as she ran through the door with the others following her closely.  
"Oh a so happy family reunion."Said Sango rolling up sleeves and looked ready to kick Inuyasha's ass."Umm this is gonna get violent.."said Kagome backing away from the raged Sango.  
"Well little sister before you kill Inuyasha, Koenma is sending your on another mission."said Sesshomaru."Well if I have my Project then I'll go."said Sango."Fine."said Sesshomaru handing her a dvd."Are you sure this is it?"Sango said skeptically.  
"Yes I promise."Said Sesshomaru."Good as for this tape...Here Kags get rid of it." Said Sango as she smirked.When KAgome caught it she frozed it and karate chopped it to pieces.  
"And our new friends are the other group of Renekai Tentai (sp?) I assume.."said Kagome looking at her new friends.Everyone tensed at this."You know pretty damn well who you are,don't deny it!"said Sango whiling beating Inuyasha like a pulp while Sesshomaru was standing there watching his little brother get cobblered by his youger sibling.  
"Yes we are. We were sent by Koenma to get you.We apoloigize that we didn't tell you sooner."said Kurama looking a little down in disappiontment.  
"Umm that's alright now let's go to Koenma."said Kagome."Wait! Hey Inu you concious.you should be and pick up the motorcycle and if you did anything to mine I'll have your head Inu remeber that."said Sango dropping Inuyasha's keys to his motorcycle.

**AT KOENMA'S! **

"Supz toddler!"shouted Sango and Yusuke."woah"said everyone except Hiei."Great, just great! I have not one but TWO people calling me that.UGH!"shoted the really fustrated prince of Renekai(sp?)."Whatever just tell us the mission and let's get this over with."said Sango.  
"OKay.Anyway you all know the hanyou Everyone nodded."Well he's back and he's got ALOTT of black market dealers,incarnations,undercover spys etc."said Koenma.  
"Aha and we..?"asked Kuwabara.Everyone gave him the 'What do you think dumbass?' look."Jeez Kuwabara,I don't even know you this long and I already know you have you 'blonde moments' (NO OFFENSE TO BLONDSS)"said Sango."Stop joking around.We have a big mission here people."shouted Koenma.  
"OKay tomorrow night there will be a group of bodygurads gurading one of the balckmarket dealers at the night shows for men only at the 'Treasure chest'.This will be the girls have to be exotic dancers there and the guys keep an eye on the group."  
KAgome and Sango gave a fustrated sigh. "Can we have Keiko,Yukina and Botan in the dance?"Asked Kagome."Well girls what do you say?"Koenma asked the other three girls.  
"Umm sure"was Keiko's reply and "I would be glad to help."was Yukina's. "I'm up to it!"said Botan"OKay well we're gonna warn ya'.Exotic dancers wear REALLY REAVEALING clothing."said KAgome."Yea very to the point where you're also..you know."said Sango.  
This would be a show wouldn't it be?said Youko.  
# Shut up Youko.# said Kurama.  
Hn no surprise Youko has _those _thoughtssaid Hiei.  
prevs!said Sango  
/lolz I know right/ said Kagome.  
Kagome and SAngo were evasedropping on their conversation.  
"Oh and one more thing..."said Kgaome."If any of you boys speck of this night after this part of the mission.The girls and I'll have your heads."said Sango. The guys excluding Hiei and Kurama nodded dumbly.  
"Hey toddler why do Kagome and Sango are one group of Renekai Tentai and we're another.?"asked Yusuke.  
"Because Yusuke,Kagome and Sango does FEMALE parts of most of the missions you got.And that your group do the MALE parts of the missions.Is that clear?"asked Koenma."Nope."said Kuwabara.  
"Let me explain to the fool."said Sango."Okay here's an example.Who do you think goes get info on most missions especailly from MALE attackers?".  
"Ummmm...George?"said the simple minded fool. "Hell no! We do! We have to be exotic dancers to make em' talk.WE have to seduce them to make em' talk!"Said Sango."Now do you get it?" "Ahhh no."was his answer."So would you rather strip for your enemy to get info OR would you just listen to the toddler and fight them?"asked the already raged Sango. There was a LONGGGGGG silence. "Umm can't I be both?"asked Kuwabara breaking the silence.Everyone looked at him than sweat-drops except for Yusuke,Sango,Kagome and Hiei.They were ethier laughing their asses off or standing there and not paying any attention to the world around them.  
"Jeez Yukina how can you date a man-hooker?"asked Keiko."YUKINA IS DATING A WHAT!"shouted Kagome and Sango. "Yall'z heard her Yukina pited Kuwabara that much to go out with him."said Yusuke recovering from laughing so hard.  
"Oh hell no! she can't be serious.Ugh dammit he such a ewwwww! Even if she wasn't single how the hell could you see her with that!"shouted Kagome and Sango. "Holy shit is he drooling?"shouted Kagome pointing at the water that was starting to drip. Sango's eyes were like twiching. 'Oh god this is such a long dayyy.' she thought.  
"So you gonna do anything other forbidden child?"Sango asked Hiei while waving her hand in front of his face."Move your hand baka."was his answer.  
"It was a simple question and you can't even answer that! asshole.."  
"Baka onna."  
"basturd"  
"bitch"  
"crackhead."  
"slut"  
"asswipe!"  
"HOE!"  
"MOFO!" and with that Sango slapped him on the face.  
Seconds later she found a katana at her neck. "Don't touch me onna."was what Hiei said.Sango smirked."You think I don't know how to be a forbidden child too? dumbass.. hell I don't need this.not now not here."she said drawing her own katana that appeared out of nowhere. And the fight begins.  
Sword clashing can be heard."hehe.. this is fun."said Sango."you damn right it is!"shouted Hiei.

**HiEi P0V 0N FiGHT!**

Wow she was amazing.I can do this all day. Hmm.. i wonder what kind of katana it is. Kinda if you think about it she looks pretty ...**hott**.WTF! OKay let's get rid of nasty thoughts.  
BUt you know you want her..  
Who the hell are you!  
Okay smart guy Let me give you a clue the clue is the letter U  
The letter U how pathetic.  
Baka..  
What was that?  
Nothing,nothing at all...  
okay then be gone.  
Fine but remember everytime you think i'll be back..  
Fine i'll have to pretend to be a baka.  
your no fun  
I know.  
**POOF!**  
Finally that annoying basturd is gone.  
**BOnk!**  
What the hell! As I opened my eyes I saw that Girl Sango on top of me her stinkin' katana at my neck.WTF! Her knees were at my sides.okay...and her face is nomore than 2inches to mine...Damn! And I can feel her breath..umm personal space...Hers eyes they have a little glint of satisfaction in them.Her face held a smile.Her hair tickled the sides of my cheeks.Just then she whispered in my ear.."Give up little Hiei?".How dare she call me little dammit I'm friggin' taller than her by a head!(A/N:Umm in my ficcy Hiei is as tall as Kurama and dammit that is tall!) I shoved her off of me.I had my Katana on her neck again..And said "I don't think so onna."and we started fighting until we heard a scream.

**SANG0 P0V 0N FiGHT! **

Damn finally a guy I can actually spar with! He's good with the katana...He's pretty cute...YO WTF! Did I,Sango Taijya just say that? Oh well whatever.  
You know you like him...  
Who in the seven hells are you!  
First of all there is one hell and second i'm you..  
Like I didn't know that -.-  
You didn't..  
SHUDDUP!  
NO!  
Go away buttmunch!  
fine But hed my warning I'll be back..  
Wateva!  
**POOF!  
**Asshole..  
**SHOVE!  
**What the hell.OWw my butt hurts.What the hell Oh that basturd he shoved me Dammit.Damn the the Damn Katana!.."I don't think so onna."was all he said. BAsturd. Just as I was about to snap back at him I was Rudely interupped by a scream.

**NORMAL POV! **

Just as there was a scream.Everyone ran into the direction/ room it came from.When reached the room there was a dead orge on the fall bleeding to his death. Everyone gasped. Kagome and Sango walked over to it. Sango sniffed the air while Kagome inspected the orge's body. "Dammit that son of a bitch!"screamed both of the girls. "What happened?" asked Yusuke. "Okay the air has the scent of our ex...Boyfriends."said Sango."And the body killed by a special attack they had made up themselves."stated Kagome.  
"Bitches they both of em'."said Sango with venom dripping in her voice."Well If we could kill them.."said Koenma."I'll be looking foward for it."said the two coldly.Then the two girls walked out of the room crying silent tears.Kurama and Hiei followed the two outside watching them from afar.  
"We can't waste anymore tears for those heartless basturds Kagome,you and I both know what they want to do with us."said Sango looking out a window."I know Sango but I can't help but miss them."said Kagome crying her heart out.  
"I-I know!"shouted Sango droping to the floor where Kagome was and crying her heart out."Kurama,Hiei we know you're here come out already!"said Kagome after she got over the consistant crying.  
Then out of the shadows the two came out."Sorry."said Kurama shielding his eyes with his bangs."Hn"was all Hiei said."that's okay." the girls said in unison.They had a weak smile on their face.They walked back to everyone in an akward silence.Then silence again.  
"Hey how bout' everyone come over to my place tonight and I dunno prepare for the mission tomorrow. Besides we have to teach Yukina,Keiko and Botan how to dance on the stage." said Sango. Everyone nodded (not including Koenma.)."Botan could you create a portal for us?"asked Kagome."Of course!"said Botan with a smile.

**PORTAL BACK TO SANGO'S PLACE! **

"Yo Sess,Inu,Rin,Dad I'm home."Shouted Sango walking in the front door of the mansion with her little group behind her."Watever","sure","okay" and "yay" were heard in different directions.Then a cat with two tails with black on the tips,red eyes ran up to Sango and jumped on her sholuder."Hey Kiara!"Sango said petting her little kitten...or so they think it was.  
"Oh MY Gawd you Have a cat too.I love cats!Letme pet her ,letme pet her pleazse!."pleaded Kuwabara on his knees."If you say so.."Sango said witha sparkle of mischieve in her eyes."Sango N-" "Kiara transform!"said Sango interrupting KAgome's warning. When Sango said that Kiara turned in to her demon form (do I really have to describe this?).Then it tackled Kuwabara to the ground.Kuwabara let a priecing scream.  
Then four figures came out from different directions.Three taller male dog demons had the same silver/white hair,gorgerous amber colored eyes.Then there was a little girl in a orange dress with little white flowers everywhere.The shortest of the three males spoke first."dammit What the fu-" "Inuyasha watch your mouth in front of Rin."Inutashio scowled before hitting Inuyasha on the back of his head."Kiara!"shouted the little girl identifed as Rin.When Kiara heard this she turned back to her neko form and jumped on Rin's shoulder."sorry for my sister's behavior."said Sesshomaru.His amber gazed skimmed the unusal crowd and his eyes landed on a beautiful girl with blue hair,red eyes, in a pink kimono holding a oar."Wateva Sess...badass."Sango said but muttered the last part to herself.  
"Anyway who the hel- -Inutashio glares at INuyasha- Umm i mean who are they?"he asked noone inparticular. "Friends hey could we like use the art/dancing/recording studio tonight? It's for a mission."Pleaded Sango."Sure Honey just don't I repeat DON'T touch my liquior again.."said Inutashio. ANd with that he left the room So did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."Hey can Rin help?"Rin asked. "Sure Rin-chan"said Kagome."YAy!"She screamed and Ran to the direction of the studio.  
"Well let's go!"said Sango walking the same way Rin was going.The rest followed.

**iN THE ART / DANCiNG / RECORDiNG STUDiO! **

"Okay um it's like not much but hell here we are!"said Sango. Sango and Kagome opened the two doors revealing a LARGE roomwith a dance floor .At the west was a recording studio.At the east was a lifesize window revealing a landscape. Surrounding it were canvases and paint,crayon,pencils etc.In the middle was a dance floor.  
Everyone gasped but Hiei and Yusuke. "Why do you have a recording studio?"asked Keiko."Umm you see when me and Kags were little we had an obsession with singing..." said Sango."And her father was working on Sessho and Inu's singing careers and one day we were singing and he offered us contract.And we recorded or first album at age 11 then a concert at 13."said Kagome.All Sango did was nod.  
"So...where's the CD?"asked Yukina."Umm.."said Sango walking toward the recording studio adn the other's followed.Kagome was searching a brown box and took out a squared case."FOUND IT!"Kagome shouted. "Cool now let's play it!"shouted Sango back.  
Hiei and Yusuke watched in amusment when the girls were beating the living shit out of Kuwabara when he was complaining to Sango saying how she should treat her cat. This caused her to run after her with a broom that seemed to come out of nowhere.  
Yukina looked at the Cd Kagome just handed her.Instead of just Sango and Kagome on the cover there were two more figures. "Kagome-chan,who are they?"asked Yukina pointing to the other two figures on the cover.  
There was a girl she had red hair but not as red as Kurama's,emerald green eyes,her hair was in pigtails (A/n:sound familiar?).She was wearing a white hoodie with white pants. She had a yellow choker.  
The other girl look kind of like Kagome only a little more mature.She have raven colored hair,grey eyes,and her hair was in a low ponytail.She had a white t-shirt,with a red skirt.she had a pink necklace.  
"Umm they were part of our group. The one in all white is Ayame.By the way she lives next door."said Kagome. "I'll call her! She'll teach yallz to dance.be right back!"Said Sango excitedly as she ran to the phone.  
"how bout the other one?"asked Botan."Then Kagome's face paled."She's Kikyou,She died 4 years ago while visiting her grandfather.(A/n: the NICE kikyou.!)."said Kagome as tears threatened to fall out of her eyes.  
"Hey good news Ayame siad she's comin' ova."said Sango walking back to the room.Then she realized Kagome almost crying and everyone looking down."Umm did I die and ended up in hell?"asked Sango. Then everyone glared at her."Ummm.. I'm gonna go and ahhh feed the cat ..yea that's it!."  
**RING  
**"I got it!"shouted Rin as she ran upstairs to get the door."That's probably Ayame."said Sango."Hello peepz!" shouted a feminie (ignore the spelling I'm working on it!) voice.Everyone turned around to see who it was. "AYAME!"shouted Rin,Kagome,and Sango. There revealed a gorgous wolf youkai.Her hair was in a side ponytail.She had on a pink tanktop with lower hugger jeans.She had a little red masscera with lip gloss.To top it all off she had silver earrings with a red choker.  
SHE'S HOTT!(youko)  
#Shuddup Youko#(Kurama)  
but she is  
#I said Shut it! Don't make me watch barney just to get you to shut it!#  
And with that Youko went dead silent.  
"Need help getting outfits and Dancin'?"asked Ayame as she made her way to the group."Hi I'm (intros to long MAN!)  
"Hi everyone!"said Ayame after the intros.  
"okay lets get the costumes and let get to practicin'!" shouted Kagome and draggin the girls to a large dressing room.  
**30 MiNUTES LATER...(wow that's fast)  
**The first to come out was Keiko.Her hair was let down flowing freely.She was wearing a white bikini top with a SHORt pink skirt.She on white high heels.She had red lipstick and pink with a lot of bracelets and white choker. She looked gorgous! (the stinkin' spelling!)Then she caught Inuyasha staring.  
Next was Yukina.Her hair was in a sideponytail.She was wearing a blue tanktop (VERY REVEALING TANKTOP!) with demi shorts.She had navy blue sandals.Red lipgloss with with gold hoop earrings.She looked beautiful causing Hiei to glare at the baka staring at Yukina that much.  
After Yukina was Botan.Her hair was in a briads.She was wearing a pink halter top with matchin pink skort. She had pink boots. Pink masscra and lipgloss with some with a silver neckalace and pink hoop earrings.Can you say FAb-U-LOus! Sesshomaru just walked in a went wide-eyed seeing Botan.  
Then there was Ayame.Her hair was in low pigtails. She had an orange tanktop(REVEALING!) with a orange skirt.She had black eyeliner on with red lipstick and some with orange star earrings and the same yellow choker.An angel really. Kurama had a hard time breathing watching her.  
Then there was Kagome AND Sango coming out at the same time.Kagome had her hair down like Keiko.She was wearing deep Red two piece dress.The top showed her stomach and the skirt was REALLY REALLY short.She had red high heels.She had red masscra (f-ing with heart shped hoop earrings.Looking good kags! Yusuke almost fainted when she walked .  
Sango had hiar down topping it off with a black baseball cap backwards.She wore a DEEP red spaghetti strap shirt with black skort.She had on black leather boots.Surprisly she had no with sliver star shaped earrings and a black choker.She seriously took Hiei's breath away.  
"OKay now should we teach em?"asked Sango irrtated."Wait what time is it?"asked Ayame."It's 8 o'clock."said KAgome looking at her watch. "No can do."said Ayame."Why not?"asked Keiko."Wrestling!"screamed Yusuke,Ayame,and Sango.They ran to the nearest T.V. They turned it on and went to channel 5.  
"What the hell was that about.?"asked Kuwabara."Well Ayame only watches to see the guy's bodies.Sango actually knows whats going on but I'm not sure about Yusuke."said Kagome."I guess it's a guy thing."said Keiko.  
"JBL YOU DUMB SHIT! WHAT PART OF 'IT'S NOT ABOUT THE TITLE' DO YOU NOT GET!" Sango shouted to the T.V. Everyone in the room except Kagome and Ayame sweatdrops."Ah I remember when we were WWE Divas when we were still in America."said Ayame."Yup I love those times and we were tag-team champions! And Kagome and Kikyou would always be in the crowd cheering us on..."said Sango sadly. "Oh well we used to be in a gang before we meet Kik and Kag so what the hell!"said Ayame.  
"WHAT?You!Two girls..in a gang that's the funniest thing I ever heard!"shouted Kuwabara laughing his ass off."Would it be that funny if I bangged your head against my steel bar?"asked Sango holding a metal stick that appeared out of nowhere. She and Ayame(who was also holding a metal stick) glared at the idiot.He went dead silent  
"Remeber baka just because we aren't in a gang anymore doesn't mean that we lost orur skills."said Ayame.  
"What time is it kags?"asked Sango."it's 10 o'clock."said Kagome. "Okay we should get to work then."said Sango."Yes we shall."said Ayame. "okay lets go."said Sango.  
Sango and Kagome headed to the computer and put in a cd. "OKay let's start with something slow.."said Ayame. "You got it!"shouted said Sango but before she did Yusuke's communicator went off  
**RINGRING  
**"What the hell do you want toddler!"said Yusuke."Im not a toddler!oh and I have recieved the wrong message.Your mission doesn't start today it starts next week!."and with that the Yusuke shut the communicator.  
"Oh that's great!"shouted Kuwabara in joy."SO what do we do now?"asked Kurama."Hmm...I dun know.."said Ayame. "Hey Aya.Kag remember that mission where Bosley viedo taped the whole thing?"asked Sango."Yea why?"asked Kagome."O I get it.You wanna watch it?"asked Ayame."Yup!"said Sango.  
"That depends do they wanna watch it?"asked Kagome."Sure."said everyone but Hiei."Okay then.Hey do you guys know where it is?"asked Ayame."Ummm yea top shelf labled 'ANgels in Action' don't ask Bosley named it that."said Kagome blushing in embrassment.  
"FOUND IT! Kag! CAtch!."shouted Ayame throwing the tape to Kagome. "GOT it !"KAgome shouted back when she caught it."OKay put it in."said SAngo.  
Now everyone was sitting on the stairs. Sango sat next to Hiei.Kagome next to Yusuke.Ayame next to Kurama.Yukina between Rin and Kuwabara.Botan next to Sesshomaru. Keiko next to Inuyasha. **(okay next is going to be the tape.It doesnt stop until you see -TAPE ENDED okay?okay.)  
TAPE BEGiNS**

**In the background you can hear**."Dammit Bosley what the hell did you bring a camera for?" **or** "get it out of my face bose!".  
**IT begins. A voice says.**This is Ayame Kasuzume.**Picture of Ayame. **15 years old,punk,all up in your face kinda girl.**Then a voice says** "Dammit Bose that's sooo not true."**Reveals a really pissed Ayame on camera.**Fine whatever.This is Kagome Hiragurshi.**Picture of Kagome.** 15 years old,polite,sweet kinda girl until she kicks your ass.**Then a voice says**"Aww that so sweet bose!"**Reveals a smiling Kagome on camera.**No prob kag.This is Sango Taijiya.**Picture of Sango.** 15 years old,gangster,could beat the living shit out of you kinda girl.**Then a voice says** "Damn right I am!"**Reveals a Sango cracking her knucles.**That's how their adventure starts...

* * *

cookiiex:Muhahahaha cliffy!  
Sango:Evil!  
cookiiex:yes i try very hard.  
Hiei:pathetic.  
cookiiex:Admit it you liked it when Sango was in that outfit!  
Hiei and Sango flushes.  
cookiiex:AHa! i knew it! go cookiie go cookiie it's your birthday aha go cookiie go cookiie...  
Sango and Hiei looks at cookiiex like she crazy.  
Sango shrugs  
Hiei grabs Sango and starts making out.  
cookiiex:o.o  
Hiei stops.  
Sango:review  
and they start making out again. 


	2. CHAPPiE 2

cookiiex:o yea chappie 2!  
Yusuke:like i give a crap.  
cookiiex:fine don't bother me saying anything about the video!  
Hiei:like there's anyhting interesting in it.  
cookiiex:maybe there isn't in the story but on this one...-holds tape-.  
Hiei:it's a video tape...  
cookiex:I know but in here is what I taped from last chappie...  
Hiei:o.o  
Yusuke:what's on it..  
Hiei:NOO!  
cookiiex:wuteva i have copys..well on with the story. and the viedo tape in the story goes with some CHARLIE ANGELS 2: FULL THORRTLE so don't kill me!

disclama: plot:HELL YEA! characters:HELL ...no '(

* * *

chappie 2!  
**TAPE CONTiNUATiON!**

"Boseley what in the hell are you doing?" asked Ayame.**Reveals a confused Ayame.** "Umm..video taping ya'llz...hehe"said Boseley (my oc!). "Oh hell no!"screamed Sango.** Reveals a Sango screaming at the TV.** "What happened?"asked a breathless Kagome running in to the room.** Reveals a panting Kagome catching her breath.**  
"Oh it's nothing just that...me a Ayame have ANOTHER wrestling match a week from today!"screamed the irrtated Sango.** Sango bangs her against walls.** "Maybe you should quit.."suggested Boseley (that's it f the stinkin actions you'll catch on right?) "And let the slut take our title! I don't think so bose!"yelled Ayame.  
"Okay you have another mission with Koenma.."said Boseley. "WHAT!"screamed the angered females. "The damn speaker box needs us a again!"screamed Kagome.  
"But this ones cool...Sango got entered in a RAP BATTLE!" said Boseley excitedly. "Why exactly.?"asked Sango raising an eyebrow. "Well beacuse you have brothers that rap for living and you can diss and not get in a fight."said Boseley with a smile."NO she means why a rap battle!"screamed KAgome."Well because there a demonic aura somewhere there and on competors can go backstage and that's where it's coming form."said Boseley like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "okay what kind of stupid ass reason was that!"screamed Sango. "Anyways why can't MR. speakerbox get the other REnekai Tentai on the criminal's asses?"asked Ayame as she sat on the coach.  
"ONe beacuse they in Tokyo not America! and because they're guys not girls."said Boseley matter-of-factly. "I hate when he gets all Einstien on us."said Kagome crossing her arms across her chest.  
"okay well let's go to the rap battle!"said Sango jumping off the coach. "Sango it's 6 hours from now.."said AYame. "Well let's make a rap."said Sango.

**6hours form then and at rap battle!**

Sango was in a grey hoodie and baggy black pants.AYame was in a blue halter top with a blue mini skirt.Kagome was in a light pink hoodie with pink pants.  
"OKAy everyone! We at the rap battle of 2004! Give it up to Karena!"shouted the annoucer. "Supz!"shouted the stupid looking girl.  
"And give it up to our Jap'nese bad grllll Sango!"shouted the annoucer again. "Yea,yea !"shouted Sango revealing each herself by coming from the other corner.  
"okay Karena you go first 'kay"said the announcer. "Hell yea I ain't letting this bitch win."said Karena as she glared at Sango.  
"okay here we go DJ! spin that shit!"shouted the annoucer. Music started (what inspiried me on this SCARY MOVIE 3! so i don't own but yea wuteva)  
"Oh look at this bitch.  
all up in the brand.  
Her lackeys the same.  
you know she fake  
cause  
she's a white so she ain't real!  
**-CLAPPS- (stupid crowd)  
**she prob'ly got her cous'n pregnant.  
go as white hookers go  
skanky boitch don't know shit!  
she ain't reall casue she white.  
we black we genuine (NO OFFENCE FAT JOE WAS IN SCRAY MOVIE3 AND WAS RAPPING ABOUT WHITE BEING FAKE! GO SEE THE MOVIE!)  
So bitch go bak to asia!"shouted KArena.

"OKay your turn Sango!"said the Announcer as he handed her the microphone. "DJ! spin that shit!" screamed the annoucer. music strated  
Sango took out a hermonica .."BItch!"..hermonica "WHOre!" Sango glared at Karena.She glared back. Now Sango's temper was rising , she turned her attention to the crowd.(FROM SCRAY MOVIE 3 WHEN GEROGE ATTACKS BACK! i changed the words)  
"Everyone in the 212 sayin  
this bitch-she through!  
I might be a azn girl but my neck it's red  
I put miracle whip on my wonder bread.  
AM i a bitch? HELL NO!  
Dammit Will'm Hung used to be my hero  
i can't dance  
my boy'z named Lance  
may be ma gramps in France  
I might be whack  
cause my skin ain't black  
But you can't talk smak  
Cause whitie just struck back!" and with that Sango puts the mircophone in Karena's hand.CHeers and Claps can be heard.  
"OKay give it up for ma girl SANGOOOOOOO!"screamed the annoucer. After he said that Karena's eye strated to glow red and then turned in to her demon form. A cat demon as it seems.Long black hair that reached her waist. She had alot of make up on and in a pink fighting kimono.  
"Congrats biotch! now die!"she said lunging at Sango. Sango got out a silver gun and concentrated on her purifation power(don't ask plzz) to the bullet and shot it.It hit the demon in the heart and she expoled in to pieces. Then Kagome and Ayame dragged Sango but to their mansion.

**MANSiON!  
**  
"Ahhh!"squealed Kagome in joy. "That was HOTT!" shouted Ayame as she and Kagome hugged Sango. "That was..umm interesting." said Boseley as he sat on a coach. "Oh bose! you always part of this lil fam'ly!"shouted Kagome as she let go of Sango to hug him. "Yea and you're the only one who could connect us with the speakerbox."said Ayame sitting on the arm of the coach. " I wanna go back to Japan dang it! I miss Sess, INu, dad,and lil Rin." whined Sango.  
"Fine after this mission you could go back"said a voice. "What the hell was that?"screamed the terrified Kagome." It's Koenma here.!"said the voice now known as Koenma.  
"When the hell did Mr.Speakerbox come here?"asked Ayame. "Oh! I forgot to tell you I got it installed yesterday!."said Boseley."Okay as I was saying the goverment hmm..Demons have escaped from Makai and stole top secret files and planned to get rid of all three worlds!"screamed the Speaker. "And how are we gonna stop them?"asked Kagome. "Well there's only three demons that escaped ... there somewhere in texas and they murdered one guy for he had information on where the Shikon no Tama."said speaker."I want you to go and investigate this and get there before another innocent person gets hurt!"  
"Okay off to TEXAS!"screamed AYame. "Hmm I guess I'll have to stay here.."said Boseley sadly. "Oh Bose we always have a job for you."said Sango sitting next to him. "I do?"he asked. "OF COURSE!"screamed all three girls.

**TEXAS!**

The girls were investigators while Boseley was the umm...corse remover. "I AIN'T TOUCHING NO DEAD BODY!"screamed Boseley in the jet while they were flying to Teaxs. "Well to bad!"said Ayame. Then when they got to the house there was already policemen there checking the house and stuff. The little group of four walked at the entrance of the house but was stop by a police person.  
"Excuse me mam but yallz can't go in this restricted property."said the dude with the overly grown mustache. "We are not pedestrains officer.We are from the FBi and we came to get a clue of what is going on." said Kagome.  
"Like I'm gonna believe that."said the officer. "look I've been working as an officer for 20 years and I've never seen the FBI send three females and corse remover." "Well you better let us in or this will be your last year at the police academey."threatened Sango. "We could also sue you for using our gender as and excuse that we can't be on this job."said Ayame sending a glare at the officer. The officer gluped and let them in.  
Kagome walked over to the dead body that seemed to be choked.KAgome took out a tape recorder and said what she thought happened. "About 9:30 pm, victim was strangled and snoffed. Seriously brusised and cuts are apperant on victims body." and with that she stopped recording and put the recorder away.  
Ayame was looking around and saw a credit card on the floor."A creedit card to sneak in to the house.Swiping it in a crack and unlocked the door.hmm.."said Ayame.  
Sango was looking around the room."Well lookie here what do we have a piece of skin! Wtf! Purple and red spots. Lizard demon."said Sango but whispered the last part to herself.  
Ayame sprayed something on the floor and took out a purple glowstick."Year 2000 brand Jordans. interresting."said KAgome. "What the hell! Surfboard wax.-Sniff sniff- pineapple scent."said Ayame as she looked at a a piece of wax on the floor.  
"Hmm..you think they at Hawaii?"asked Sango. "Probably."answered KAgome. "HAWAII HERE WE COME!" screamed Boseley as he ran out of the house. The three girls follow.

**HAWAii! (in a hotel.)**

"Okay Sanago you wanna surf?"asked Ayame. "You sure you don't wanna go Ayamz"asked Sango and Kagome. "Yea.Very. I sprained my ankle in the morning."said Ayame as she held her ankle (she sitting). "Okay Ayamz.You and Kags will be cashiers at the outside food shack. Boseley will be watching our lil target. I'll surf and distract target. Kags or Ayamz will have to search the car and quick okay?"asked Sango as she showed Boseley the picture of their target. Earlier they ran a few test at the lab with the piece of skin Sango found at the house.  
"Danggg! He puts the ugl in ugly!"screamed Boseley when he saw the demon form of the target. "And he has a pretty good looking human form."said Kagome when she saw the target's human form.  
"Okay we'll go by the plan."said Ayame as she smiled.

**HAWAii! (beach!)**

"Okay Sango, Bose do yallz read?"asked Ayame speaking in to the walkie-talkie (not the hand held kind). "Yup"replied Sango. "Aha." answered Boseley. "OKay let's see what we got." said Kagome as she looked through a pair of binoculars. She was watching the target. Then Sango. Then Boseley.  
"See anything?" askeed Ayame. "Nothing suspious."said KAgome.

**WiTH SANGO!**

'The hell' Sango thought as she was surfing the waves. She was wearing a black bikini. She hated the stupid mission but she had to complete it to go back home with her family. Well adopted family. Her family was with three male inu-youkai and one human girl. Yes Sango was very different. She was always more of a tomboy then a girly-girl. Before Rin was adopted and she hadn't met Kagome or Ayame yet she was always with guys! Her friends -guys. Her gang -guys. her family consis of -guys. Girls would always think she was different and stay away from her until she met Ayame and Kagome. Her two best friends. Sure she met Ayame by a guy from her/brother's gang but still.  
SHe met Kagome when she transferred to her school the only girl besides Ayame that would accept her for..her.She,Kagome and Ayame was sent here on their 14th birthday when they found out they were chosing as the female Renekai Tentai. Then Sango and Kagome found out they were demons. They got seperated from their 'families'. Then Sango and Kagome found out they were related by their biological father that left them. Sango was thinking about all these things that happened in her past. Then she saw the target walk away from Boseley and walking to his car. As if that was her cue she swam back to shore and went up to him.  
"Hey great waves we having right?"she asked.

**BACK WiTH KAGS AND AYAMZ!**

"Sango's distracting him go Kags!."Ayame shouted but KAgome was already gone looking throughht his car.

**BACK WiTH KAGS,SANGO,AND THE TARGET! **

'God dammit this guy has alot of shit in this car!'thought Kgaome as she was seraching the target's car. She maked her scent. Sango was striking up such a coversation that the target was gave her his phone number. But what he couldn't see was the digust in Sango's eyes. Then Kagome found some documents markeed 'RENEKAI TOP INFO'.Kagome looked through the file to see if this was hoax. It wasn't. All the information and documents were signed Renekai 's prince - Koenma. She then took the information and got out of the car and hid under it. Sango took this as a cue and lied saying "Sure I'll call you when ever I can." and gave him a fake smile. 'Dumbass so fucking gulliable!' was the one thing that ran through her mind.  
He smirked and blew her a kiss and got in to his car and speeded away. "Eww. so Kags you got it?"asked Sango."Of course I did I'm Kagome afterall."she said. "Wateva kags call Ayamz and Bose and let's get outta here."said Sango as she headed to her mercades."OKay. Ayamz.Bose time to head home." said KAgome then she followed Sango.  
About five minutes later Boseley and Ayame arrived and got into the back of the car. Everyone buckled up beacuse SAngo was driving and it wasn't the safest thing in the world to let her drive too.

**BACK iN THE GiRL'S MANSiON! **

"OKay Speakerbox we home and got the 'top secret files'!"shouted AYame as they entered the front door. "good now all you have to do is go and kill the demons and the jobs done!"said Koenma aka Mr.speakerbox. "And how in the hell are we going to do that?"Sango asked no-one inpiticular. "Don't woory guys I know where there meeting is and we can kill them there."said Kagome proudly." WHERE!" screamed the other three. "Easy.The pink panther in Las Vegas."said Kagome. "When?"asked Boseley. "At 9:00pm tommorrow."said Kagome.

"Well lets go to LAs Vegas.If we go by jet we'll be there at 10 in the morning tommorrow."said AYame. "OKay let's go!"shouted Sango excitedly. "Dammit I think she going hyper like Shippou when he ate all that candy he got on Halloween."said KAgome alittle worried about her sister/best friend. "Well let's go girls."said Boseley triedly as he went out the door. "Coming!"scremed the three girls.  
**  
LAS VEGAS- THE PiNK PANTHER**

"Ahh finally 9 o' clock!"said Sango as she grabbed her bommaerang, Hiratakshi (sp?) and a katana. "Yup I'm ready."said Ayame. She always is since she took a few leaves and plants that can fit in her pocket. "Ready!"said Kagome in determination. She had her bows and arrows and a gun just in case.. "OKay good luck girls."said Boseley as he got up in the jet that was waiting for him. He wasn't a fighter type.  
"Let's kick some ass!"said Sango with a smirk.  
They were going in to the futherest room in the west wing. They heard mubling and stuff. When the girls got to the door the smashed it opened and strted attacking. The demons were VERY low class and they couldn't see it coming and they all died.  
"ARE YOU FRIGGIN' SERIOUS GODDAMMIT! THAT WAS SOOO LAME!" scremed SAngo in anger. Then they heard someone clap behing them. "Bravo Renekai Tentai you may have killed my henchmen but you'll never kill me."and with that the man turned in to his Demon form and started attcking ...brutally.  
AYame used her leves and cut the stupid demon but he managed to get back up and strated attacking again. Kagome hit him with her arrows but he reflected them. Then Sango went in abnormal speed and started slashing him with her katana But he healed the cuts in the matter of seconds.  
"Dammit this basturd doesn't want to die yet."said Ayame. "I know lets hit him with Ayamz leaves,Sangs hiratakshi and my gun."suggested Kagome. "'kay on the count of three. 1...2...THREE!"shouted Sango and she realeased her Hiratakshi with Ayame's leaves and Kagome's purification bullet.  
A loud,piercing scream could be heard and after the explosion came to an end in the pile of ashes (the now dead demon) was a note. Ayame bent down and read it.  
_Girls,  
Congradulations! you past the test! don't worry the demon was just a mind trick...DON'T KILL ME! oh and you may all go back to Japan to your families. Say goodbye to Boseley he'll be staying in America. He say's he'll visit from time to time though.Oh and by the way do you remain Renekai Tentai when you come back to Japan? That's okay if you don't but please? Well whateva there'll be a jet waiting for you back home!  
Sincerley,  
Koenma aka Mr. Speakerbox _-P  
P.S. Geroge signed it. that idiot.  
When Ayame was done the girls were alll crying. Though going home was very good news, they'll have to lose a family member..Boseley. When they got home they all hugged Boseley good-bye and everyone was crying. Yup even Bose. Then the three girls got on the jet and waved goodbye and went back to Japan their home.  
**  
TAPE ENDED!**

When the tape ended Sango,AYame and Kagome all fell asleep. Sango's head was resting on Hiei's shoulder,Ayame was using Kurama's lap as a pillow,Kagome's arms were wrapped around Yusuke's neck and was sleeping on he shoulder. The three boy's were blushing.  
"Hmm what an..interesting position."said Sesshomaru taunting the boys. The three boys sent Sesshomaru death glares."Well knowing them that well they won't be moving anytime soon." said Inuyasha with a smirk.  
Then the two started laughing causing the three glares they got to darken." Don't worry they probably won't wake up."said Keiko. "Well that was such a sad ending..I mean they left a family member."said Botan crying."Yes that was very sad."said Yukina crying tear gems. Hiei's eyes soften hearing his sister. His twin sister.Though she was navie she was a very sensitive person.Kuwabara was sleeping against the wall.To tell you the truth he looked more of an idiot then he did already. Then Ayame started turning and then her eye lashes fluttered and woke up. Then Kagome let go of Yusuke and woke up. Then Sango yawned and woke up. The girls saw what position they were in and got flushed. The least was Sango where there was only a faint tint of pink on her cheeks.  
Kagome's wasn't to horrible just three shades of red was appearant on her cheeks. Ayame's was the worst considering she was sleeping on his lap. She turned 40 shades of red but was interrupted by the ringing of the door-bell.  
"I'll get it!"said Rin as she ran to the front door.  
"Hey Sango.Kagome.Ayame there's someone here to see you."said Rin and behind her was a man that was oddliy familiar. The three girls stared at him for three seconds before..."OH MY GOD IT'S YOU!"screamed Kagome throwing herself in his arms. "SUp man you haven't changed.WELCOME BACK!"said Sango as she smiled and walked over to hug him. "HOLY SHIT! WELCOME BACK MAN!"screamed Ayame and tackle him along with the other two girls.  
Then they strated to laugh. Everyone stared at the four with questioning look. "Umm guys this is..."

* * *

cookiiex:MUHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFY!  
Hiei:don't you get tired saying that?  
cookiiex: -D nope  
Sango:not a surprise is it?  
cookiiex:next chappie will be bout the dude.if anyone can guess who it is they get a cookie!  
Sango:aha...-.-  
cookiiex:okay Sango and Hiei will spar and Hiei will get a few sparks here and there and so will Ayame and Kurama.  
Hiei:okay...-.-  
Sango:thats it?  
cookiiex:nope then a few _old_ friends visit Sango and Ayame.  
Sango and Hiei looks at cookiiex questionly.  
Sango sighs  
Hiei takes Sango in a passionate kiss.  
Yusuke walks in and stares.  
Yusuke:HAHA I knew Hiei was a softy  
Sango:Reveiw...  
Hiei:or i'll kill you.  
cookiiex:DONT THREATEN MY READERS! 


	3. CHAPPiE 3

cookiiex:hey back with chappie 3! I changed plot!  
Ayame: why do i have a feeling that i have to dance in this chapter?  
cookiiex:...umm..  
Sango:-sigh- this story can really get on my nerves.  
cookiiex:hmm..okay watever...hey look Hiei's not here!  
Hiei:hn.  
cookiiex:nevermind -.-;;

disclama:no. never. nope. but when they're for sale call me at 1-800- i-know-it'll-never-happen-but-i'll-be-here-anyway!

* * *

chappie 3! an old timer.friends. crazy car ride! pt.1 

"Boseley!" introduced the girls. Everyone looked at the man. He looked like he was in his early twenties. He was an american that's for sure. He was an african american. He was wearing a grey suit too. He had an golden ring on his marriage finger. Frankly everyone noticed...including the girls.  
"AHHH! Our Bosey finally got married!" screamed Ayame with joy. "Ahhh! Congratz! Oh bose who's the lucky girl?" asked/yelled Kagome showing her joy with a bone-crushing hug. "Ahh all those years paid off huh?" asked Sango with a smirk plated on her face. Boseley looked like German tomatoe right there. "Oh hell yea!" yelled Boseley. " Haha congratz bose!" screamed all three girls.

Then Sango had an evil smirk on her face. " Hey bose, how long has it been...Oh yeah! Two years! You think I can still kick your ass in Bull shit? " asked Sango grinning mischievely whil shuffling her deck of cards that seems to appear out of nowhere. That's when Boseley ears perked up and grinning just as mischievely. "Oh hell no! I can kick your ass anyday! But it's 12 o'clock I'll be going back to my hotel now,I'll visit in four days - buisness! See ya!" shouted Boseley as he walked back upstairs and out the door.

"Well you guys wanna stay over or what?" asked Sango as she turned to look at the forgotten group.  
Everybody nodded and called there house save Hiei that is.  
As soon as everyone was done Inuyasha dragged down 10 (a/n: that's all right?) sleeping bags with the help of Sesshomaru. Everyone went to sleep except Sango and Hiei.

Sango went out to the garden for a peaceful walk, not knowing a certain demon was following her. Sango kept walking but all of a sudden stopped. Hiei, being in the trees, following her every move. Then Sango spun around with star blades aimed for the tree Hiei occupied. Hiei dodged,but barely.  
Hiei jumped out of the tree and landed beside the tree. Sango spared him a side glance." Why are you following me?" she asked in a deadly clam voice.  
" I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you." snapped Hiei. " Then don't follow me." said Sango in monotone. As she turned her head forward , Hiei would've sworn he saw her eyes turn crimson red but dismissed the idea as she walked back to the house...er...mansion.  
' What a strange onna.' thought Hiei as he made himself confortable in a tree and drifted in peaceful slumber.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

As Yusuke woke up he heard typing and giggling. ' What the-' thought Yusuke. He looked around. Everyone except Kuwabara were missing. Then he heard laughter. Not the soft kind niether, the one where you'll be rolling on the floor laughter. He ran to find everyone. When he found them they were all gathering around the computer...EVEN HIEI! Then all the girls were hysteriaclly laughing. Kurama and Hiei were ethier snickering or chuckling.  
"What's so funny?" asked Yusuke a little annoyed. That's when they finally aknowledge his presence. Then Sango (sitting in front of the computer) pointed to the computer screen while covering her mouth that was going to exploded with laughter if she let go. Yusuke's eyes widened.  
**ON the computer was a picture on him (in gold) and Kuwabara k-i-s-s-i-n-g... **"Ahhh!"screamed Yusuke and fainted. Sango stopped laughing. Sango walked up to him and picked him up and carried him to his sleeping bag. Then she got him an ice pack. Then out of the blue she doubled over laughing hysterically.

"Are you okay?" asked Kurama. "yea I'm ok." said Sango as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Just ...memories."  
Unknowingly to her,Hiei was watching her. ' That woman... at night she'd like a completely different person. Now's she happy and stuff at night she's cold and emotionless. Wait why in the hell do I care?' thought Hiei.  
Just then her cellphone went off.  
**RING RNG RING  
**SAngo dug through her pocket and found her phone and answered it.  
"Hello?" they heard Sango say before she closed the phone, and got dressed in a new outfit which was a black tanktop and black pants. Her hair was in a high ponytail. "Girl what are you doing?" yelled/asked Ayame.  
" Jin called,... that stupid basturd. Something like some bitch wanna have a gang on gang fight or something...I don't know I don't have a flipping clue what the hell he said!" screamed Sango while everyone's eyes widened.  
"Jin?" said everyone but Kurama and Hiei. "Yes Jin, Mr. over confident - irish accent- wind demon - who obvious likes Kagura, Jin." said Sango. "So why in the hell do you have to go? I thought you quit your gang."asked/yelled Yusuke.  
Sango and AYame turns around to look at him. " Yes, yes we did. We quit _our_ gang." said Sango. " But this isn't _our_ gang. It's Touya's." finished Ayame.  
" Now if you excuse us... we gotta go. Kags you coming?" asked Sango. "Uh... sure as long as I stay in the sidelines." said Kagome as she got up to follow them.

"**WHAT ABOUT US?**"screamed Yusuke.

The trio turned around. "Don't you think it's a lil' dangerous? Especially for the girls over there?" said Ayame pointing to the three other girls.  
"I don't mean to intrude but I think it would be best if we stayed here." said sweet little Yukina. " Okay there it's decided! You guys can stay here." said Ayame happily.  
"NO WAY IN HELL AM I STAYING HERE!" screamed Yusuke as he woke up Kuwabara (a/n: you thought i forgot didn't you?) " WHat the hell happened Urem'hi" said the newly awaken Kuwabara.  
After a whole 5 minutes of explaining..."WHAT!" screamed Kuwabara. "I'M COMING ALONG INCASE ANYTHING HAPPENS TO YOU!"screamed KUwabara.  
SAngo let out a sigh. "Fine. Yo! Kurama,Hiei you coming or would you wanna stay here?" asked Sango.They both agreed and the seven headed to Sango's Cobra Grand Cherokee (don't ask plzz i saw it in google.looks hott!).  
" SAngo...you're driving aren't you?" said Kagome suddenly paling. Sango turned to look at her then smiled evilly." Of course Kags!" shouted Sango as she got into her seat starting up the car. Ayame sat next to her. in the front. Kagome shared a seat with Ayame because the guys could start a war in the back.  
second row consist of Hiei,Kurama and Yusuke. Kuwabara had the back all for himself. Ayame told him to sit there or else Kuwabara and Yusuke will feel Sango'd wrath for trashing her car.

Kagome and Ayame had their seatbelt on TIGHT. The boys' suspions was growing unitl..." OKay we're off!" screamed Sango as she started the engine and blottled out of the garage.The guys almost had a heart attack! SAngo was going 90 miles per minute! Sango sat back in her seat like it was a natural thing to go this fast. Everyone else look as if they were going to die. Then Sango turned on the radio and Gwen Stafani's 'Hollaback Girl' was playing. The girls lightened up and sang along with the song.

**Sango-** "Uh huh, this is my shit  
All the girls stomp your feet like this"  
**Ayame and Kagome-** "A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl "  
**Trio- "**A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit"  
**Kagome-**"I heard that you were talking shit  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up"  
**Ayame**-"So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up"  
**Trio**-"A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl  
A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl "  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit"  
**Sango**-"So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals,no student-teachers  
Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust"  
**Trio**-"A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl  
A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl "  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit"  
**Sango**-"Let me hear you say this shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S"  
**Ayame and Kagome**-"This shit is bananas!  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
**Sango**-"Again  
This shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S"  
**Ayame and Kagome**- "This shit is bananas!  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S"  
**Trio**-"A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl  
A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl "  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit  
"Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit"  
SONg ends.  
"Ahh! I love this song!" screamed Ayame. "LOve It!" squealed Kagome. "Haha yea I - WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS FUCKER THINK HE'S DOING!" screamed Sango when a 95' Honda civic came in front of her. And let me tell ya' the person driving it was _slow. _  
"COME ON!" SAngo shouted while honking like crazy. The person in Honda still wasn't going any faster. Sango open her window and shouted "CAN YOU FRIGGIN' MOVE ANY FASTER! GEEZ MY LITTLE SISTER CAN DRIVE FASTER AND SHE CAN'T EVEN DRIVE!" and with that she rolled up her window and made a sharp turn beyond the bonderies. Everyone in the car fell over. Except Sango and Hiei. Then she said she was going to take a 'short cut'. But to normal peopl it would be a one way ticket to death.

"SANGO YOU'RE GONNA KILL US!" shouted Kagome as she tried to regain composure. "Hm...that's good." said Sango not realizing what she said. She too busy focusing on the road.  
"Miss Sango please slow down." pleaded Kurama. "HOLY HELL WE'RE GONNA DIE!" screamed Yusuke. "AHHH CALL THE NAVY! CALL THE POLICE! HELP!" screamed Kuwabara. "Hn. Morons." said Hiei looking out the window.  
"SHRIMP! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CALM! WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE!" yelled Kuwabara." HOLY CRAP I THINK WE RAN OVER A SQUIRREL!" shouted Yusuke. Sango was getting ticked. Oh shoot ,she snapped. " CAN YOU SHUT YOUR ASS UP?" Sango screamed louder than both, Yusuke and Kuwabara combined. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara shuts up immediately after she finishes.  
Then she turned her head to see a harbor. Sango stops the car. "DAMMIT!" shouted Sango and banged her hand againt the steeing wheel. Then Sango takes a look at her environment. After a few seconds a classical smrik was planted on her face." Hey Hiei you see that rope over there?" asked Sango pointing to the rope holding the steel door (car size) that was in her way to the bridge. Also there was a _slight_ problem...even if Hiei disposed of the rope they still have to 'fly' over to get to the bridge or they will fall in the ocean.'I'll just leave that part out incase they chicken out.' thought Sango unknown to her Hiei was reading her mind.  
'Hah what a smart fire onna...wait..THE HELL!' thought Hiei. "OKay you burn and I'll drive at the count of three okay?"asked Sango. Hiei gave a classical 'hn'. SAngo smiled. Then she turned around and started the engine. "OK! 1..." said Sango said reading her engine. "2..." SAngo counted readying everything.

"**3!**"Screamed SAngo as she went full speed as Hiei burnt the rope with the steel door dropping to the ocean below.Then SAngo's car went...

* * *

cookiiex: Thank you readers but I'm gonna stop here.SRry it's shorter than usual!  
INuyasha:WHAT why?  
cookiiex:no reason I just like cliffys and making ppl review.  
SAngo:eh?  
Hiei:idiot.  
Sango:HEY!  
Hiei:hn  
birckering,birckering.,  
cookiiex:well whatever read (if you reach this you should've been reading.) and review  
SAngo: what about the cookies?  
cookiiex:OH! yea cookies to those that even **TRIED **to figure out the person- saiyanprincesscat, Inuyasha luvers , spritdetecingmiko. also shoutouts to -- sakuryn and saiyianprincesscat for review for every INUYYH I have out! love your both! 


	4. CHAPPiE 4

cookiiex: OH MY GO0DNESS! I'm SOOooOO sorry I couldn't update in such a LONG time. **SOB **. I didn't get over 5 reviews too. **WAA! **Well that was last year, THIS IS A NEW YEAR! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclama: I OWN...nothing. SOB

**chappiee 4 Did we make it?**

_"**3!**"Screamed SAngo as she went full speed as Hiei burnt the rope with the steel door dropping to the ocean below.Then SAngo's car went... _

"OH.MY.GOD" muttered a very pale Yusuke. "I can't believe... we're still alive?"

Ayame looked at him. "Well A-DUH! We're not at Koenma's so ..yea we're still alive." Yusuke gave her a look.

"It's call SARCASM wolfie!" Ayame glared. "WHAT.DID.YOU.CALL.ME?"

"Did I stutter?" Ayame leaped in the back and punched Yusuke. Right in the nose too. "HoLY KAMI!" He screamed in pain. Ayame smirked in victory. "THE RISE OF AYAME'S EMPIRE SHALL NEVER FAIL!" she proclaimed only to have someone pull her down by her hoodie.

"Yea,yea Ayamz. We know you won't fail but.. SIT'OWN!" Kagome and Sango screamed. Ayame pouted. "Damn, you didn't need to yell." Kagome looked at her like she was crazy. In fact...

"Ayame are you crazy?"

...she just popped the question.

Ayame looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes,yes I am." Kagome looked surprised. Ayame admitted she was crazy? Willingly? "Crazy in love with Kouga that is." she reassured Kagome once she saw her confused face.

Sango whipped her head to look at Ayame. "Oh please! Kouga been trying to court Kagome to long. You should forget about him and move on girl!". Kagome only nodded with a sad smile. It sucks that the guy that liked her was the guy that her friend liked. Ayame glanced down. "Yea, I'll..try." she said with a slight smile.

"KAGOME!" came a vioce. Kagome looked in the direction where the vioce came from. "Eh..oh hi Kouga." she said uncertainly with her wolf friend fuming in the back.

"Oi, there some sick fucks here to take it down." said Toya who was behind Kouga. Sango got out of the car. "Yo, Toya where Jin at?" she called out. Toya pointed at the figures on near the blue mercedes. Well more specificllay a fawning red head and and raven hair girl pushing him away.

Ayame winced. That was harsh. 'Poor Jin.' she thought. "So where they at now?" Ayame asked, rolling down her window. Toya looked at the pile of disinegrated bodies then smirked. "Renekai." he said. The girls let out a groan.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Ayame. "We were supposed to take 'em outss!" Kagome whined. Sango fumed silently. Kouga smirked. "Yall should chill and let the **pros **handle it.". Ayame looked around. "Pros? I don't see no pros." Kouga glared. "Shut up Ayame.".

"YO YOU CAN'T SAY THAT TO A GIRL!" scream a vioce in the back of the car. Kouga mouthed out, 'the fuck?'. The car door suddenly opened revealing a lad in blue. "And who the fuck are you?" Kouga said in an annoyed tone. The lad fumed.

"I'M THE GREAT KUWABARA KAZUMA, DEFENDER OF EARTH, BRINGER OF GOOD, THE PERSON WHO'S GONNA KICK YO--" and before Kuwabara could finish his sentence, another lad in green bonked him in the head. "Yea, yea, now shut up Kuwabara." the lad said coming out of the car. Toya gasped.

"You're Yusuke Uremshi from the Dark Tournement. The punk that beat Jin!" He said in surprise.

"Well isn't it a small world." Sango muttered.

* * *

cookiiex: that's all for now. Idea juice runnning low. 


End file.
